Norman/Anime/Pokémon
This listing is of Norman's Pokémon in the Pokémon anime. was first seen in There's no Place Like Hoenn after Norman agreed to have an unofficial battle with due to his lack of having less than three Pokémon. After a tough battle with Ash's Pikachu, Vigoroth managed to defeat him. Later, it helped in destroying one of Team Rocket's mechas that was attacking the Gym. It reappeared in Love, Petalburg Style!, when May, Max, Brock and Kenny saw it hanging from a brunch at a place where Norman keeps his Pokémon. It then hugged Max. Team Rocket also planned to steal it for Giovanni, along with Slakoth and Slaking. When Ash arrived at the forest, Vigoroth fell onto Ash. Ash was happy to see Vigoroth again. Vigoroth was seen again in Balance of Power, in Ash and Norman's official Gym battle, where it was the second Pokémon used by the Gym Leader. It at first managed to easily dodge Torkoal's , and knocked out with . After this, it had an intense battle with Ash's . Norman ordered Vigoroth to use Scratch, but was surprised when Ash told Pikachu to take the hit. Vigoroth's Scratch attack hit home, but the powerful Pokémon was suddenly paralyzed by Pikachu's innate Static Ability. Seizing the opportunity, Pikachu attacked with Iron Tail, knocking Vigoroth out. However, Pikachu wasted all of his energy, and was also knocked out in the process. It reappeared in flashbacks in Going for a Spinda, A Double Dilemma, and the Japanese version of A Scare to Remember!. It made a cameo appearance in Deceit and Assist, where it was watching May competing in the Hoenn Grand Festival on television. Vigoroth's known moves are and .}} first appeared in Love, Petalburg Style!, in a greenhouse where Norman keeps his Pokémon. It appeared again in Balance of Power!, during Norman's battle with Ash. The match started with Norman's Slakoth against Ash's Pikachu. Utilizing Pikachu's speed, Ash ordered Pikachu to use . Slakoth dodged this and counterattacked with Shadow Ball. Jumping out of the way, Pikachu attacked with but missed once again as Slakoth leaned out of the way. Dazed, Pikachu was unable to dodge Slakoth's Hidden Power, and was blasted across the arena. As Pikachu recovered from Hidden Power, Ash realized that he needed to change his strategy. He decided to try attacks and ordered Pikachu to attack with . However Slakoth dodged this attack as well, and responded with Blizzard. The incredible cold kept Pikachu from attacking back, so Ash recalled him and sent out instead. Torkoal used , which easily blasted through Slakoth's Blizzard and scored a direct hit, knocking Slakoth out. It made a cameo appearance in Deceit and Assist, where it was watching May competing in the Hoenn Grand Festival on television. Slakoth's known moves are , , and .}} made its debut in Love, Petalburg Style!, in which it was staying in Norman's greenhouse with the rest of his Pokémon. It later battled against Ash's Grovyle in Ash's Gym Battle against Norman, but was ultimately defeated.}}